Unexpected Friendships
by the-kings-tail-fin
Summary: Cal's a little nervous going into his first Piston Cup season with his uncle's legacy hanging over him, but friends and comfort are nearer than he thinks.


"Come on, Cal." Tex encouraged the kid. "You need to get in there and socialize. No one's gonna know who y'are if you don't go meet 'em"

"No, Tex." Cal argued stubbornly. "Everyone already knows exactly who I am. And that's what's makin' me nervous."

Tex had rented out a huge private venue that night, three days before the first race of the season. He threw a massive party for all the racers, sponsors, and any other big names that wanted to come. It was tradition, an act that was done to reinforce the principle of friendly competition on the track.

Cal had been training relentlessly. He'd gotten the deal with Dinoco after his uncle's retirement. He'd learned so much and tried so hard, but none of that helped with his social anxiety. The booming sound of the music inside the building was wrecking his nerves.

"Well, then in that case, you better go make some friends, and show 'em you're more than just a legacy." Tex said. "Racin' ain't nothing if you have to do it with people you don't like."

Cal took a deep breath. Tex looked at Cal's worried look and laughed a little. "You know, King was a lot like you when he started racin' for me. Didn't want to have to talk to more people than he had to."

"But he's so good at it now!" Cal exclaimed. "He doesn't have a problem talking to anyone."

"Because he forced himself out of his comfort zone, kid." Tex told him.

Cal looked toward the entrance, and tried to swallow his fears. He looked down at his fresh paint job, the Dinoco logo painted on his hood. _I am a Weathers. I was made for this. This is my dream._

The pep talk helped a little. He wasn't going to throw away his chance just because of his nerves getting in the way. He had to make his uncle proud, if nothing else. He took another deep breath and drove through the doors.

This place was _fancy_. It was dimly lit with colored spotlights moving along the walls to the beat of the music. There was an open bar at the far end of the room, and a DJ and dance floor to his left. Every Piston Cup racer he'd ever seen was there, having a blast. They were gathered into smaller groups, just talking and laughing with each other. Cal felt very small.

He slowly made his way to the bar, thinking that maybe a small drink would ease his nerves. Some of his uncle's advice came to mind. "High grade makes you stupid, kid." Maybe a little stupid was what he needed to get through the next couple hours.

Cal was very aware of what was going on around him. He saw entire groups of racers stop and whisper as he drove by.

"Is that the King's boy?" someone asked.

"I hear he's good." someone else whispered. "Dinoco didn't hesitate to offer him the sponsorship."

"I hear he's faster than McQueen." another said.

Cal picked up a little speed and passed the majority of the crowd, not bothering to stop and correct them. He hoped he could live up to their preconceived standards, but he doubted himself. There was no way he was faster than last year's rookie. Equally fast? Maybe, but he wasn't going to count on it.

He pulled up to the bar. "Surprise me." Cal told the bartender, not having a clue what to order. While he waited for his drink, another car pulled up next to him, alone.

Cal looked over and didn't recognize this racer. He was wearing OctaneGain's colors and logo, and looked about as lonely as Cal felt. Cal took a sip of the drink the second the bartender passed it to him and steeled himself.

"Hey, man." Cal said with almost believable confidence. "You new this year, too?"

The other car looked at him as if he was surprised to be spoken to. "Y-yeah. Name's Bobby. Bobby Swift. You're Cal, right?"

"Yeah." Cal answered with a smile. "Some party, eh?"

Bobby let out a short laugh. "I guess. There's a lot of famous cars here."

"I'm feelin' kind of out of place to be honest with you." Cal tried opening up to this guy. He seemed alright. Maybe he'd be a friend.

"Hey, man, at least people know your name." Bobby told him.

"So what's your story?" Cal asked, wanting to divert attention away from himself. "How'd you make it into the big leagues?"

Bobby sized Cal up. He seemed like an alright guy. He felt he could trust him. Before they knew it, they were laughing and telling stupid stories, completely comfortable with each other.

"Mind if I join you two?" a familiar voice said. The two rookies turned to see the gleaming red racer coming towards them. "Bobby, right? And Cal?"

Bobby was beaming, thrilled that Lightning knew his name. Cal smiled, thinking back to how last season had ended. This guy was a genuinely good racer, on and off the track.

"Hey, McQueen, come on over." Cal said, backing up to make room. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, same to you." Lightning responded. "I've heard a lot about you."

Cal closed his eyes and groaned. Bobby laughed a little and said, "He's been getting that a lot."

"Hey, don't worry." Lightning waved it off. "Don't stress yourself out. Everyone will know you for more than your name before long. Have you guys met everyone yet?"

Bobby and Cal looked at each other. Lightning figured they hadn't. "Come on, let me introduce to you a few of my friends."

The night started to really pick up. Cal began to enjoy himself. Lightning introduced him and Bobby to everyone he was even remotely close to. And the other racers were just as friendly. Cal felt at home, like he finally belonged. As the place began to clear out in the early hours of the morning, he was among the last to leave.

Before he left, though, he found Lightning again, and pulled him away from the remaining crowd a little ways.

"Hey, listen, I know we don't know each other super well or anything, but I wanted to thank you for something." Cal told Lightning with as much sincerity as he could muster. "What you did last season, for my uncle, you'll never know how much that meant to me. To my family. And I just wanted to personally thank you for that."

Lightning smiled at Cal, thinking back to that day. "I'm glad I could do that for you, Cal. The King was the greatest racer of his generation. I wasn't about to let his career end like that."

Cal smiled back. He was tired, but happy.

"How about you meet me out on the track tomorrow?" Lightning offered. "I'd like to run a few practice laps with you. See if we can't get Bobby to come too."

Cal was surprised. McQueen - the Lightning McQueen - wanted to practice with _him?_ Wanted to spend time with him?

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Cal replied, visibly excited.

"Alright." McQueen turned to drive away. "Nine o'clock! Don't keep me waiting!"

Cal drove back to the hotel with a big goofy smile slapped on his face. This is what his uncle had told him about. The camaraderie between racers really was the spirit behind the sport.


End file.
